Private Lessons
by mcarnality
Summary: Avatar Korra is determined to restore bending to the people of Republic City who lost themselves to Amon during the Equalist Revolution, but she must decide whether all previous benders deserve to have their abilities returned or whether some are simply unworthy of the responsibility.


"Step up! Step up! Come see the revelation. You can only experience it here, folks." Bolin shouted boisterously to the crowd gathering outside the Pro-bending Arena. He descended the steps and raised his hands his mouth again. "Watch Avatar Korra bring bending back to Republic City. Benders equalized by Amon are welcome to have their chance to regain what they lost! Step-"

Bolin suddenly caught sight of his brother pushing through the sea of people, headed straight for him. Turning evasively on his heel, the Earthbender tried to escape the scolding he knew Mako would bring, but the Firebender was too quick, grabbing hold of his collar and demanding his attention. "Bo, what did I tell you? This is not a circus act. Stop turning Korra's Avatar duties into some sort of ridiculous spectacle. She needs to handle this situation with dignity and you're making a mockery of it."

"Uh come on, Mako. I'm just having a bit of fun," Bolin pleaded, rubbing the back of his neck after his brother finally released him. "Besides, more benders are finding out about the opportunity this way. Even non-benders are coming to see their Avatar get her glow on!"

Mako sighed. "Fine. Just…tone it down a bit. We don't want to attract the wrong attention." As he said the words, Mako scanned the crowd filing into the open doors of the Pro-bending Arena. He glanced over cops from Chief Beifong's Metalbending Police Force and several Peacekeepers that had once guarded Air Temple Island. Mako was about to turn away and rejoin Korra inside when his gaze suddenly fell on a haphazard figure, the silhouette of a fallen Wolfbat.

"Tahno." Mako practically growled the name, his face distorting with anger at the recollection of the final match in the Championship Tournament. A revived torrent of hatred flooded his thoughts at the sight of the cheating Waterbender.

Mako couldn't believe Tahno would dare ask for his bending back after everything he did in Pro-bending. In Mako's mind, Tahno deserved what had happened to him; he didn't deserve Korra's forgiveness today.

Tahno looked different though, nothing like the cocky Pro-bending Champion he used to be. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were in tatters and from what Mako could tell, he was alone. No women. No teammates. No friends. Just him. On his face, Tahno wore an expression of discomfort and Mako thought he caught a hint of remorse, but he didn't get the chance to make sure because the once captain of the Wolfbats looked up, locking eyes with the Fire Ferret.

They stared at each other for a moment, anguished blue and smoldering gold.

As Tahno began to take a step in his direction, Mako moved smoothly between the people of the crowd, disappearing through a side door. He wouldn't let himself feel sorry for that disgrace of a bender.

Tahno stopped, head down. He knew that he shouldn't have come, that he shouldn't have expected a friendly greeting, but after his conversation with Korra in City Hall, he had hope that maybe his life could return to normal, that he could be…whole again. With remorse plain on his features, Tahno walked inside the Pro-bending Arena.

Citizens of Republic City settled in front of the stage once used for Amon's final Equalist rally. A line of benders formed upon the steps, waiting for a chance to kneel before the Avatar.

Korra stood in the center with her polar bear dog sleeping close by as a familiar Peacekeeper walked toward her. A smile spread across her face. "Howl! I am so happy to see you." The sight of him brought back memories of the day the Equalists attacked Air Temple Island. She remembered how he had sacrificed himself so she and her friends could escape. Now was her chance to repay him.

"You are quite the Avatar, Korra. More…level-headed since the last time I saw you." Howl laughed as Korra lips formed her signature pout. "You know I am only kidding," he said as he took his place in front of her.

Korra rolled her eyes, placing her hands on his forehead and chest, her demeanor becoming serious. "I hope you know how much I appreciate you saving me. Returning your bending is the least I can do to say thank you." Then her light blue irises were replaced by a magnificent glow.

After a few moments, Korra removed her hands and Howl stood up to face her. In his palm, a small fire burned, flickering flames that he hadn't seen for some time. "You make a great, Avatar, Korra. Thank you," Howl said has he took her in his arms for a quick embrace before descending the stairs.

The room slowly emptied. As Korra finished returning the bending to a Metalbending officer, she heard someone call her name.

"Korra. Can I speak to you for a second?" Mako's voice reached her as his arm encircled her waist.

"Sure. Where have you been? I thought you would have been back by now," she wondered as her boyfriend pulled her to the side of the stage where no one can see them talking.

Mako turned to faced her, placing his hands on his hips before he began. "Do you think Republic City would benefit from having _all_ its benders on the streets again? I mean, should you really return _everyone's_ bending?"

Uncertain as to what exactly he was asking of her, Korra could only look at him with a scrutinizing expression. "Are you talking about someone in particular? If you're referring to the Triple Threats, none of them have come today. I doubt any of them will, Mako." She moved closer to him then, pressing her body flush against his, knotting her fingers in his hair, and standing on her toes so she could whisper around his lips. "Besides," a voice full of desire filling the space between them, "_you're_ a cop now. They wouldn't dare step out of line."

Smiling, Mako disentangle himself from her grasp. "I'm serious, Korra. I am not just worried about the Triple Threats and Red Monsoons harassing the city. Certain Pro-bending captains might endanger the peace too."

"Tahno? He's here?" Korra tilted her head around Mako's shoulder, trying to search the crowd for him. "Why wouldn't I give him his waterbending back?"

All humor left Mako's expression. "Why would you want to after the Championship finals?" he asked bewildered. "I thought you would agree with me. I thought you distrusted him."

Korra diverted her attention from Mako's searching eyes. "I _used_ to. Mako, I never told you this because the topic didn't seem that important in light of everything going on with the Equalists, but…I had a talk with Tahno after he lost his bending. He wasn't himself; he was…defeated." At that moment, Korra wanted Mako to hold her, to comfort her, but she swallowed those aching needs and continued. "I know what _that_ feels like, what it feels like to not be myself because Amon took away a part of me. If I hadn't connected with Aang, I wouldn't be the same and it hurts to think of living broken and empty." Her voice cracked at the end with the emotion she tried to hide.

Mako pulled Korra into his arms then, rubbing the tense muscles in her back. "I'm sorry, Korra."

"Don't be. Tahno isn't the same over-confident Wolfbat that cheated the Fire Ferrets out of winning the Pro-bending Tournament. He's changed and I know you don't like him, Mako, but he deserves a second chance."

Korra seemed to have regained her composure as Mako nodded in assent. "Stay with me," she said as she grabbed his hand and guided him back to the center of the stage where another bender waiting patiently for the Avatar.

As she waited for the next bender to take the stage, Korra recognized him descending the steps. He walked slowly toward her, avoiding her gaze until he stood close enough to hear her breathing. Naga had awoken and a low growl vibrated in her throat. Mako crossed his arms over his chest.

Tahno opened his eyes as he knelt at Korra's feet. Before she could move her hands, he spoke. "Wait." His voice barely audible. Korra halted; Mako cocked in eyebrow in confusion. "I know you're surprised to see me here and I probably shouldn't have come, but needed to let both of you know how sorry I am for what I did. I realize now that I shouldn't be asking for my bending." Turning to Mako, Tahno's expression was full of remorse. "I hope you will extend my apologies to your brother." He stood up and moved to leave.

"Tahno, stop," Korra called to him. As she closed the distance between them, she reached up to place her hands on his forehead and chest, her eyes beginning to glow.

Tahno barely had time to react before he felt a sensation of strength wash over him. Water pooled in his fingertips, a cooling remedy to the once dry pain of his parched body. As quickly as the feeling came, it subsided, and Tahno was again looking into the sky blue eyes of Korra.

"Everyone should have another chance," Korra beamed at him.

Speechless, Tahno impulsively hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "I can never repay you for this."

A smirk replaced the grin on Korra's face, hands drawn back to rest on her hips. "How about those private lessons, pretty boy?"

Tahno caught on to the change of mood and tried his best to be intimidating despite the smile playing on his lips. "If you think you can handle them, Uh-vatar."


End file.
